


Vermillion

by Dryadeh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: Las cosas no son fáciles para Draco Malfoy durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts: su casa está invadida por mortífagos, sus padres han perdido su lugar y ahora Voldemort amenaza con descubrir su más oscuro secreto. Por suerte, Draco tiene un plan para evitarlo. (Dramione) En progreso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a hacer una locura.
> 
> Hace poco me leí The cursed child y la obra me transportó de nuevo al mundo de Harry Potter y me hizo sentir de un modo que no creí que volvería a experimentar. Me hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo que sentí cuando leí por primera vez cada uno de los libros anteriores. Me hizo creer que la historia no había acabado. Me hizo llorar, emocionarme, ilusionarme. Me conmovió y me sorprendió.
> 
> En realidad no soy capaz de juzgarlo como historia, porque lo que conectó conmigo fueron los personajes. Porque todos los que hemos leído Harry Potter los sentimos como nuestros y fue como volver a reencontrarme con un ser querido que hacía años que no veía.
> 
> La sensación me encantó. Y empezó a remover muchas cosas que llevaban tiempo calmadas dentro de mí. Me dio ganas de escribir de nuevo. Lo que vais a leer a continuación lo escribí, en su mayor parte, hace cinco años. Era parte de un fic de varios capítulos que iba a publicar cuando lo hubiera escrito por completo.
> 
> Bien, eso nunca pasó. Me gustaría decir que ya lo he terminado pero mentiría.
> 
> Así que esta es la locura: voy a publicar el primer capítulo y si os gusta lo terminaré, cueste lo que cueste. Nunca he sido capaz de mantener la constancia al escribir un fic largo si no cuento con el "peso" o el "motor" que supone que alguien esté esperando la siguiente entrega.
> 
> ¿Qué es este fic? Es, ante todo, la historia de Draco. No es un dramione (pero sí lo es). Ni siquiera he decidido qué pasará al final (nunca lo tuve claro). Así que entonces, ¿de qué va? Como digo, es la historia de Draco durante el séptimo libro y al mismo tiempo es la historia de Draco durante todos los libros. Pero es su historia desde la óptica del dramione. Cuando leáis ya entenderéis a qué me refiero.
> 
> Así que aquí lo dejo, por si os apetece empezar esta aventura conmigo (y porque si no lo hago ahora que tengo el Harry Potter subido, nunca lo haré).
> 
> Travesura realizada :)

 

**Capítulo I**

_She seemed dressed in all of me,_

_streched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_leaked through and covered me._

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

Oyó la voz de la mujer antes de verla, aferrada a los barrotes de los calabozos de Malfoy Manor. Tenía las manos manchadas de polvo y las uñas negras, y el pelo rubio era una maraña despeinada. Sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, con una mezcla entre cautela y esperanza, en un rostro lleno de cardenales y magulladuras.

—Deje de hacer ruido, por su bien —dijo Draco, con el tono más amenazador que fue capaz de mostrar. Rehuyó su mirada en cuanto acabó de hablar. No quería estar allí pero su tía le había mandado bajar a hacerla callar.

La mujer había estado golpeando los barrotes con la taza de latón en la que Colagusano le había llevado un poco de agua esa mañana, creando un escándalo considerable. " _Hazla callar, Draco_ " le había ordenado Bellatrix " _O la haré chillar_ ".

—¿Estoy en Malfoy Manor? ¿Es eso? —preguntó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia.

Draco guardó silencio. Lo había visto, sabía quién era, negar que estaban en su casa era absurdo.

Al ver que no respondía, la bruja se apretó contra los barrotes, para mirarle desde más cerca.

—Malfoy, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, por favor —dijo con tono suplicante, y su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. El brillo de lágrimas asomándose difuminó el azul de sus ojos —Yo soy profesora de Hogwarts, de tu colegio. Soy tu profesora…

Draco retrocedió un paso para recuperar las distancias, tratando de mantener una expresión de indiferencia como hacían los mortífagos cada vez que torturaban a alguien, aunque interiormente toda esa situación le hacía sentir una mezcla entre repugnancia y ansiedad.

—Usted no es mi profesora. Nunca me dio clase —respondió, tratando de evitar que la mujer se hiciera falsas ilusiones sobre él por un vínculo profesora/alumno que jamás existió.

—Muy bien —continuó ella, retorciendo los barrotes entre sus manos con nerviosismo —Pero di…di clase a tus compañeros. Le di clase a… a Hermione Granger, sí, ella es tu compañera, ¿verdad?

Draco se tensó como si le hubieran dado un mordisco, pero Burbage interpretó su rigidez como un síntoma de que estaba yendo por el buen camino, y prosiguió con sus ruegos.

—También le di clase a EnrieMcMillian y Hannah Abott, ¿son de tu curso, cierto? Y…

—Déjelo, es inútil —la interrumpió Draco. Le producía una mezcla entre desprecio y lástima ver cómo trataba de ganarse su compasión nombrando a los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían cometido la desfachatez de inscribirse en Estudios Muggles.

—Por favor, Malfoy —insistió ella y sus labios se arrugaron, conteniendo un sollozo —Eres sólo un muchacho, no puedes… no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.

Burbage comenzó a llorar abiertamente y por alguna razón eso hizo que Draco se sintiera miserable. Ella se había condenado al escribir ese estúpido artículo en defensa de los hijos de muggles sabiendo que Voldemort estaba ahí fuera. Lo mejor que se podía hacer para salir bien parado era no llamar la atención, pero Charity Burbage se había puesto ella solita en el punto de mira.

Intentó decirse que no tenía por qué ayudarla. No la conocía más que de verla sentada en la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor. Impartía una asignatura que él consideraba que no debía existir. No le debía nada.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

—No puedo ayudarla a escapar, ¿entiende? —masculló, tan molesto con ella como consigo mismo por el tono culpable que había en su voz. Sonaba como si estuviera justificándose — _Él_ me mataría, y a mis padres.

—Está bien, está bien —susurró ella en tono quedo. Draco no sabía si para calmarle a él o a ella misma. Guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativa. Después volvió a mirarle —Entonces tal vez podrías… podrías avisar al Ministerio de donde estoy, ellos me sacarán de aquí.

—¿El Ministerio? —Draco soltó un bufido a medio camino entre la risa y el desprecio —Pronto no quedará nadie allí que pueda ayudarla.

En las últimas reuniones, siempre aparecía algún mortífago con noticias de alguien del ministerio que había sido sobornado o a quien habían lanzado un _Imperius_. Hacía semanas que los mortífagos estaban dentro. Que Scrimgeour cayera víctima de la misma maldición o muerto era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que Voldemort no se había hecho con el Ministerio por la fuerza, abiertamente, como Draco había pensado. En lugar de eso lo estaba invadiendo desde dentro sin que nadie se enterara. Fuera de Malfoy Manor, los magos y brujas del mundo no tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

Draco pensó que al saberlo Burbage se daría cuenta de que no tenía ninguna escapatoria y lo dejaría en paz, pero la mujer empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Emitía un sonido lastimero y bajo, y las lágrimas le corrían por toda la cara sin que ella hiciera nada para limpiárselas. Draco pudo ver cómo un par de ellas se le colaban en la boca entreabierta y magullada. Era una visión patética.

—Por favor, Malfoy, por favor —suplicó la bruja, alargando las manos hacia él a través de los barrotes. Aunque no estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella para que pudiera tocarlo, Draco se alejó con rapidez.

La situación lo asqueaba y empezaba a sentirse ansioso por marcharse de allí.

—No puedo hacer nada —se desesperó —No… no puedo.

Burbage ahogó un sollozo entrecortado y retiró las manos. Se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos, aunque su rostro quedó cubierto de humedad y brillaba, hinchado, a la leve luz de la lámpara que había colgada en el exterior de los calabozos. Miró a Draco. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido por el llanto.

—Entonces, ¿voy a morir aquí? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó. Por su tono, parecía responsabilizar a Draco de lo que fuera a sucederle.

Él apartó la mirada. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se sentía mareado.

Era absurdo. Burbage llevaba dos días prisionera en Malfoy Manor. Dolohov la había traído, Alecto Carrow la había torturado y la única razón de que siguiera viva era que Voldemort aún no había regresado a la mansión. Estaba condenada desde que pisó los terrenos de los Malfoy.

No era culpa de Draco. Él no la había encontrado, él no fue quien la encerró. Él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le sucediera o dejara de suceder.

No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ni por qué escucharla más. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a subir los escalones a toda prisa y olvidarse de ella.

Sin embargo, ni bien posó un pie en el primer peldaño, la escuchó sollozar de nuevo y fue como si lo hubieran petrificado.

Tomó aire y miró fijamente la puerta al final de las escaleras.

—Si no hace mucho ruido, quizás se olviden de usted…por un tiempo —murmuró. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

Sin más, ascendió el resto de escalones y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro. En los últimos tiempos pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto, incluso cuando Voldemort no estaba en la Mansión.

Pero siempre estaba Bellatrix y distintos mortífagos iban y venían constantemente, trayendo noticias y a veces prisioneros. Draco asistía a todas las reuniones en que el Lord Tenebroso convocaba a sus mortífagos, pero el resto del tiempo todos se olvidaban de su existencia.

Él lo prefería así. No había vuelto a pisar el Comedor desde que habían asesinado a Charity Burbage y Nagini la había devorado encima de la mesa. El mero recuerdo de la enorme serpiente engullendo por completo el cuerpo de una mujer que segundos atrás había estado viva, en la misma mesa donde comía con su familia desde que tenía conciencia, le daba ganas de vomitar. Recordaba que lo último que había desaparecido entre las fauces de la bestia había sido la cabeza de la profesora, su rostro pálido y congestionado, con los ojos abiertos y apuntando al techo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo y cerró el libro. En realidad no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que leía. Estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso para concentrarse a pesar de que Malfoy Manor estaba sumida en una quietud total.

Pero se trataba de un silencio ominoso, contenido, acechante. Sólo había tres personas en la mansión además de los elfos domésticos y los prisioneros: sus padres y él.

Todos aguardaban, incluso el servicio. Era la noche del 31 de Julio. Sábado. La noche en que según Snape, Harry Potter sería trasladado de su casa muggle a un lugar secreto, bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix.

Todos los mortífagos habían sido convocados para atraparle durante el trayecto. Todos menos su padre y él. Lucius porque no tenía varita después de que el Señor Oscuro se la hubiera arrebatado, él porque Bellatrix le había dicho a Voldemort que sólo sería un estorbo.

Había pretendido humillarle y castigarle al eximirle de la misión, pero Draco no podía sentirse más aliviado. Su tía estaba furiosa con él porque no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore y su ira se había incrementado al enterarse de la boda de su sobrina con el antiguo profesor de Draco, Lupin.

Se pasaba las horas hablando de limpiar el apellido familiar y cuando Voldemort no la requería para ninguna misión, solía bajar a los calabozos a desatar su furia contra alguno de los prisioneros. Su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, le había regalado un pequeño puñal plateado que le encantaba usar.

La mayoría de los mortífagos torturaban sólo con su varita, pero a Bellatrix le encantaba el contacto con las víctimas. Desgarrarles la piel ella misma y mancharse las manos de sangre. Los gritos que les arrancaba se oían por toda la mansión.

Esa noche, hasta los prisioneros guardaban silencio. Si Voldemort no lograba atrapar a Harry Potter, todos los habitantes de la mansión sufrirían su ira.

Draco tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Probablemente si atrapaban a Potter, su vida mejoraría. Voldemort se mostraría de mejor humor durante un tiempo y cuando el ministerio cayera era posible que hasta dejara de ocupar Malfoy Manor.

Pero por otro no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la más que posible muerte de Potter. Lo había odiado desde el primer día de curso cuando él rechazó su amistad por la de la comadreja pelirroja. Había pasado los años saboteándolo e intentando que le expulsaran, pero nunca había llegado a desear su muerte. Al menos no de verdad.

Y había un tercer pensamiento en su mente. Potter no estaría solo esa noche. La comadreja y la comelibros estarían con él.

Draco no dudaba que serían capaces de morir en su empeño por protegerlo. Y desde luego, ni Voldemort ni los mortífagos tendrían ningún reparo a la hora de matarlos. Sobre todo a ella. Era una impura, una sangre sucia, una abominación.

Era hasta posible que la llevaran a la Mansión para torturarla un tiempo antes de matarla. A los impuros rara vez les concedían el privilegio de una muerte rápida y limpia.

La idea de Hermione Granger siendo devorada por Nagini como había pasado con su profesora le dio náuseas.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de abundar en esa visión, porque de pronto su marca comenzó a arder con tanta intensidad que, cuando Draco apartó la manga de su túnica, le sorprendió ver que la piel no estaba quemada.

Sin embargo la marca tenebrosa estaba negra como el carbón y la serpiente que escupían las mandíbulas de la calavera parecía culebrear, furiosa. A Draco las rodillas se le doblaron por el dolor y tuvo que apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo para no caer de frente.

Su antebrazo izquierdo era un amasijo de dolor lacerante. No era la misma clase de dolor que cuando Voldemort les convocaba. No se trataba de una llamada. Era una explosión de furia tan intensa que se expandía y anegaba a todos los que llevaban su marca, conectados a él por magia negra primitiva.

Draco supo perfectamente lo que significaba.

Potter había escapado.

* * *

—Draco, el Señor Tenebroso quiere verte —la voz de su madre sonó neutra, pero Draco pudo ver la expresión de miedo contenido en un rostro que trataba de no traslucir nada. No había soltado la perilla de bronce de su puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin molestarse en disimular que estaba aterrorizado. Lord Voldemort lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y Draco lo prefería así. Si le prestaba atención, solía significar que estaba en un lío.

La noche de la escapada de Potter regresó a Malfoy Manor con todos los mortífagos. Convocó a Draco y a sus padres, a Colagusano y a los prisioneros. Incluso a los elfos domésticos.

Y los torturó a todos. A los que chillaban o lloraban, los torturó el doble.

Torturó a su madre, y a su padre, y a él. Mató a un elfo doméstico y a dos de los prisioneros. Sencillamente les echó tantos _Cruciatus_ que cuando acabó con ellos, ninguno volvió a moverse.

Pero ni siquiera eso aplacó su ira. Salió de la Mansión, destrozó la fuente con cisnes de piedra de su madre y desapareció.

Al día siguiente, _El Profeta_ habló de un pueblo muggle borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Regresó la noche después y la pasó entera en los calabozos, torturando a Ollivander. A Draco lo despertaron los gritos del anciano que había creado su propia varita.

Pero lo peor había llegado una semana después. La noche del mismo día en que tomaron el control del ministerio, mataron a Scrimgeour y se aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley buscando a Potter, sólo para encontrar que no estaba allí. Voldemort envió a sus mortífagos a buscarlo por todas partes.

Todos regresaron con las manos vacías, pero Rowle se comportó de manera muy extraña a su vuelta. Se trataba de un mortífago corpulento, rubio y de ojos apagados. Era uno de los pocos que no miraba a Draco como si fuese una especie de elfo doméstico al que darle gritos y órdenes, así que se podría decir que le caía bien.

Pero esa noche, sus ojos más que apagados parecían velados. Respondió con incoherencias a las preguntas que Voldemort le hizo y parecía tener lagunas de memoria. Intentó coger una copa de vino de Ogden pero acabó derribándola.

Voldemort lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que fueron sólo una rendija roja, y Draco adivinó el peligro. De pronto el Lord Oscuro despachó a todos sus mortífagos salvo a Rowle. Draco ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor con infinito alivio, cuando Voldemort lo llamó.

—Tú no, Draco. Quédate. Tenemos que hablar con Rowle.

Aterrado, Draco regresó al Comedor después de intercambiar una mirada rápida con su madre. El miedo que percibió en sus ojos, por lo general tan fríos, hizo que Draco se asustara aún más.

Cuando llegó junto a su Señor, éste apuntó con su varita a Rowle, quien pese a la situación no parecía muy asustado, sólo atolondrado. Draco comenzó a sospechar que efectivamente alguien lo había aturdido.

—Habla, Rowle. Cuéntanos dónde has estado —pidió Voldemort con voz suave. Engañosa.

Rowle comenzó a balbucear respuestas inconexas. El Lord continuó interrogándolo hasta que se hizo evidente que el mortífago no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho desde que abandonó la casa de los Weasley. Entonces Voldemort le puso una mano en la cabeza, arrancándole un grito horrible. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, los párpados temblorosos y el cuerpo se le quedó rígido, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque.

Cuando Voldemort apartó la mano, Rowle cayó al suelo, jadeante, pero su Señor no le dio respiro y empezó a acosarlo con preguntas. Él empezó a dar retazos de información, hablando de una calle muggle, de una cafetería…pero nada fue suficiente para contentar al Lord que pasó a los Cruciatus.

Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si sólo lo había convocado para presenciar la tortura de Rowle, cuando Voldemort se interrumpió y lo miró con malicia, como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

—Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado... —le ordenó el Lord, y al ver su expresión de terror, añadió —¡Hazlo o siente tú mi ira!

Experimentando una potente sensación náuseas, Draco alzó su varita y lanzó a Rowle un Cruciatus…

De eso había pasado casi una semana en la que él no había dejado de revivir esa escena. Voldemort ni siquiera lo había vuelto a mirar desde esa noche. No entendía por qué quería verle. No había hecho nada malo, lo había obedecido en todo. ¿Qué sucedía?

—No sé qué quiere, pero será mejor que no le hagas esperar —le aconsejó Narcissa con una calma fingida.

Asustado, Draco siguió a su madre hasta el despacho de su padre. Cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en la mansión, solía ocupar el estudio de Lucius y sentarse en su sillón. También era allí donde acostumbraba a torturar a los mortífagos que volvían con malas noticias o habían fracasado en la misión que les había encomendado.

Draco se paró frente a la puerta y tragó saliva sonoramente. Su madre le dio un breve apretón en el hombro. Los dedos le temblaban, aunque intentaba mantenerse impasible. Aquello lo aterrorizó aún más, pero cada segundo que tardara en cruzar esa puerta multiplicaba sus posibilidades de salir mal parado.

Así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Draco entró en el estudio. Voldemort estaba sentado en la butaca forrada de cuero verde de Lucius. En su rostro blanco y completamente lampiño destacaban sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Draco nunca había soportado mirarlo a los ojos, así que clavó su mirada en la alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera barnizada.

—¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar, Draco? —preguntó Voldemort. Sólo había una cosa que aterrorizaba a Draco más que los ojos rojos de su lord: su voz. Era como un siseo constante, como el silbido de Nagini cuando asomaba su lengua bífida entre los dientes. Sonaba a peligro, incluso cuando hablaba en tono meloso, como esa vez. Su voz podía hipnotizarte o sobrecogerte según cual fuera su intención.

—No, mi señor —respondió sumiso.

—Tú conoces a Potter, has ido a clase con él —continuó Voldemort.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Conoces a sus amigos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. No sabía a dónde pretendía llegar el Lord Tenebroso pero sí que estaba en una zona muy peligrosa.

—¿Dónde se escondería Potter después de huir de su casa? ¿Dónde se sentiría seguro? —inquirió el mago oscuro levantándose de la butaca.

Draco intentó tragar saliva pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y el amago le raspó el interior de la garganta. La opción evidente habría sido la casa de los Weasley, pero sabía de sobra que ya la habían registrado.

Así que si no estaba con Weasel sólo podía estar con… Draco interrumpió ese curso de pensamiento y se forzó a darle a su señor otra alternativa plausible.

—La Mansión de los Black, quizás.

Voldemort se acercó a él. Draco estaba mirando el suelo fijamente, de manera que lo primero que vio fueron sus pies. Sus uñas amarillentas, sucias y afiladas ofrecían un contraste grotesco con la alfombra de Aubusson.

Cuando habló, su gélido aliento llegó hasta la oreja izquierda de Draco, estremeciéndole.

—Ya estamos vigilándola pero no ha pasado por allí.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había un toque de ira en su voz. Draco sabía que si no le daba información útil y rápido lo pagaría. Pero…

—Su mejor amigo, su padrino —susurró Voldemort caminando a su alrededor, invadiendo su espacio personal —¿Qué me dices de la sangre sucia?

Draco cometió el error de levantar la vista cuando el mago se refirió a Hermione Granger. Fue sólo un instante, una mirada fugaz de horror, pero Voldemort la captó.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir a toda velocidad, en su pecho, en sus sienes, detrás de los ojos. Si el Lord Tenebroso lo descubría…

—Puede que haya ido a su casa —se obligó a decir —Puede que piense que no le buscaríamos en un barrio muggle.

—Puede, puede —repitió Voldemort burlándose. Se detuvo delante de Draco, cara a cara, si éste no hubiese mantenido la cabeza gacha y la vista en el suelo —¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, Draco?

—Nada, mi señor —respondió de manera automática. Pero Voldemort no parecía estar convencido. De pronto, Draco sintió cómo le clavaba los dedos huesudos en la cara, hundiéndose en sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Comprendió cuál era su intención un segundo antes de sentir cómo invadía su mente con Legeremancia. Su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado lecciones básicas de Oclumancia pero Draco no podía usarla contra su Señor. Además de confirmarle que efectivamente estaba ocultándole algo, se llevaría de paso unos cuantos _Cruciatus_ si lo intentaba.

El pánico actuó como un _Petrificus totalus_ a medida que sentía a Voldemort sondear sus recuerdos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada o concentrarse en algún recuerdo estúpido, pero el señor oscuro era un experto legeremántico y Draco sintió cómo se acercaba a las memorias que más quería esconderle.

Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a reproducirse una escena a cámara lenta.

…

 **H** abía una niña de once años en el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Iba vestida como una muggle, con una falda plisada y un jersey de punto, y tenía una enorme mata de pelo castaño tan alborotado que daba la impresión de que acababa de estallarle una poción en la cara.

Draco pensó que tenía aspecto de sabihonda, lo que quedó confirmado cuando se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Hogwarts está cerca, han dicho que nos pongamos ya las túnicas del colegio.

A Draco no le gustó que una desconocida le dijera lo que debía hacer, y menos si esa desconocida era hija de muggles o una sangre pura que se vestía como tal.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en tono autoritario.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger, ¿y tú?

A Draco le molestó su tono de marisabidilla, su manera de devolverle la pregunta con naturalidad, sin avergonzarse en absoluto por ignorar quien era él.

—Es evidente que eres hija de muggles, sólo una hija de muggles ignoraría quién soy.

Ella frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, confusa, pero después soltó una especie de " _hmmm_ " digno y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, a decirle a otros niños que se pusiesen la túnica de Hogwarts como si fuese su profesora.

Draco pensó que en Drumstrang nunca habría pasado eso, su padre siempre decía que allí no admitían a...

La escena cambió, trasladándose a un aula amplia y llena de candelabros. Las velas suplían la escasa claridad que se colaba por el tragaluz tras la mesa de Snape. Hileras de alumnos con las cabezas inclinadas sobre sus calderos llenaban la clase.

Hermione Granger estaba dos asientos a la derecha de Draco. Él observó de reojo el aspecto que tenía su Filtro de Paz, una de las primeras pociones que Snape les había enseñado a hacer. Para su disgusto, tenía el color indicado: menta fresca.

Aquello le fastidió. Sólo llevaban unas semanas de clase y Draco había comprobado que su primera impresión sobre la niña había sido correcta: era una sabelotodo. Se pasaba las clases levantando la mano para responder a las preguntas de todos los profesores (incluso a las retóricas) y ganando puntos para su casa.

Él no entendía nada. Su padre le había asegurado que los hijos de muggles tenían apenas más talento mágico que un squib: sólo podían hacer hechizos muy básicos y además eran medio idiotas. Y sin embargo, Granger era la primera de la clase en todas las asignaturas a excepción de las clases de vuelo.

Para ser francos, en Pociones tampoco destacaba. O mejor dicho, Snape no premiaba sus peloteos y su capacidad de recitar como un papagayo cada lección. No obstante, eso no significaba no se le dieran bien.

Draco era mejor que ella y prácticamente el único que lograba ganarse los halagos de Snape, y sabía cuánto fastidiaba eso a Granger.

En ese momento el profesor se inclinó sobre el caldero de la Gryffindor. Frunció los delgados labios en una mueca de desprecio y Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Por el gesto de Snape, parecía claro que iba a decir algo desagradable sobre la poción de la niña, pero en su lugar sólo dijo:

—Aceptable.

La muchacha se relajó visiblemente al oírlo. Eso fue un error porque Snape todavía no había acabado con ella.

—No obstante, jamás llegará a un triste 'Supera las expectativas' con esto. El señor Malfoy ha logrado una mejor consistencia y en casi la mitad de tiempo. Aprenda de él.

Granger se encogió como si Snape la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Draco no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa de superioridad, sobre todo cuando ella lo miró y…

…

—Mi señor, ¡ha ocurrido algo en el Ministerio!

Draco volvió rápidamente al presente, al notar que Voldemort abandonaba el escrutinio de su mente y le soltaba la cara. Débil y desorientado, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró agarrarse a una de las butacas de su padre. Después se volvió hacia el mortífago que acababa de entrar en el despacho de su padre. No lo había oído llamar a la puerta, pero parecía tan alterado que no le extrañaría que no lo hubiera hecho.

Se trataba de Thorne, un mortífago esquelético y permanentemente nervioso, con orejas de murciélago y los ojos redondos y saltones que ese día parecían más a punto de salirse de sus cuencas que nunca.

—Qué —inquirió Voldemort, irritado sin duda por la interrupción.

—Se trata de Potter, Lord, él ha…ha entrado en el Ministerio.

Voldemort abrió mucho sus ojos y replegó los labios en una mueca horrible que mostró sus dientes afilados antes de salir como una exhalación del estudio.

Draco esperó hasta que oyó el ligero "plop" que el señor tenebroso hizo al desaparecerse para seguirle. Malfoy Manor estaba en calma. Sabía que durante unos minutos, puede que una hora, nadie más aparecería por allí. Todos los mortífagos estarían acudiendo al Ministerio a buscar a Potter.

De todas formas, atravesó el hall en penumbra con celeridad. Los espesos cortinajes de raso que cubrían las ventanas estaban echados desde que Voldemort había tomado la casa de los Malfoy como cuartel general, y la mansión se sumía en una penumbra fantasmagórica.

Subió de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras de mármol que daban al primer piso. La casa no tardaría mucho en convertirse en un hervidero de mortífagos, lechuzas y noticias sobre el altercado del Ministerio.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Si Potter se había colado en el Ministerio estaba claro que no lo había hecho solo. Seguramente Weasley y Hermione Granger estuvieran con él.

Draco trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Le temblaban las manos y sentía el pulso latiéndole en las sienes, el cuello y las muñecas, la sangre acelerada fluyendo en todas direcciones, pero no se detuvo para tratar de tranquilizarse: no tenía tiempo que perder.

La intervención de Thorne le había salvado en esa ocasión, pero si Voldemort no atrapaba a Potter en el Ministerio, si es que seguía ahí, volvería a interrogarle. Y Draco tenía demasiadas cosas que ocultar.

Si Voldemort supiera que él… si supiera lo que sentía… lo mataría. _A los dos_.

Sabía lo que debía hacer para evitarlo pero no cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, había un lugar donde podría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba: la Biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Su padre se enorgullecía de la selecta muestra de libros y pergaminos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su vida. Se vanagloriaba de contar con manuscritos originales de Cornelius Agrippa o Merwyn el malicioso. Su sección de artes oscuras no tenía mucho que envidiar a la de Hogwarts y Draco podía acceder a ella siempre que quisiera sin necesidad de que ningún profesor le otorgara un estúpido permiso por escrito.

Después de la última redada del Ministerio para encontrar objetos y artefactos de magia negra en la que habían descubierto su bóveda secreta bajo el salón, su padre había colocado a los libros un encantamiento protector que les daba el aspecto de una inofensiva enciclopedia de historia de la magia cuando estaban en el estante, pero una vez fuera de éste revelaban su auténtica naturaleza.

De pequeño esos libros asustaban a Draco y que aún en los últimos años los había mirado en contadas ocasiones. Olían de manera extraña, sus páginas tenían un color verdoso, como de agua estancada, y algunos emitían sonidos indescriptibles, por no hablar de las ilustraciones excesivamente gráficas de los terribles efectos de ciertos maleficios o pociones en seres vivos.

No obstante, el libro que necesitaba en esa ocasión no era de magia oscura. Era una simple enciclopedia de Encantamientos Avanzados de Miranda Goshwak, uno de los libros recomendados por Flitwick en su asignatura para el curso siguiente.

A Draco le temblaban los dedos mientras pasaba las páginas buscando el encantamiento que necesitaba. No era un encantamiento particularmente inusual pero no era habitual que magos que aún no habían acabado su formación mágica tuvieran la necesidad de usarlo.

Finalmente lo encontró: " _Encantamiento para extraer memorias_ ".

Llamó a Tiny, la elfina doméstica que solía atender a Draco, y le ordenó traerle al menos una docena de frasquitos de cristal con absoluta discreción. La elfina desapareció con un suave 'plop' dejándole a solas de nuevo.

Mientras la esperaba, examinó el libro. El encantamiento no parecía muy complicado pero tenía el inconveniente de que necesitaba algún recipiente para almacenar cada memoria extraída. Y ese recipiente se convertiría en una prueba al alcance de cualquiera si no lo ocultaba bien.

Ya se ocuparía de dónde esconderlos después, pero ahora su principal urgencia era extraer todas las memorias comprometedoras para evitar que Voldemort pudiese acceder a ellas si volvía a usar la Legeremancia con él.

Tiny reapareció a los pocos minutos con un pequeño cofre de madera lleno de ampollas de cristal, como las que usaban para almacenar distintas pociones. Draco tomó el libro, el cofre de madera, y se encerró en su habitación.

Una vez allí, comenzó con la tarea, ardua y tormentosa; extraer todos los recuerdos que delataban lo que sentía por Hermione Granger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí está.
> 
> La idea inicial es que en cada capítulo visitemos los recuerdos del pensadero de Draco correspondientes a un libro. Así que, aunque tengo escritos los tres primeros capítulos, voy a ir releyéndome los libros para refrescar todo y documentarme. Con lo cual, creo que lo razonable sería decir que subiré un capítulo al mes (quizás más si estoy muy inspirada, pero prefiero no pillarme los dedos). Eso suponiendo que os interese.
> 
> Porque puede pareceros un tostón y no os culparía (poco diálogo, mucha narración). En cualquier caso, el guante ya está lanzado.
> 
> Os agradecería mucho vuestra opinión y saber si os interesa que siga adelante con el tema. También podéis contarme qué os ha parecido The cursed child si lo habéis leído :)
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> Dry
> 
>  
> 
> PD: El título viene por una canción de Slikpnot del mismo nombre (en concreto, es Vermillion Parte 2).


End file.
